Stealing Was Always My Forte
by x.Mrs.ItachiUchiha.x
Summary: Seifer x Hayner LEMON. A fight between the two rivals end up with Seifer on Hayner's couch, leaving them with a serious sense of deja vu. UPDATED/REVISED.


Stealing Was Always My Forte

The sun shone lazily through the little shop window, lighting the customers in a soft hue - Until a particularly bright spot shone straight into one particular employee's eyes.

Hayner groaned, rubbed his eyes and leaned lazily against the counter of the coffee shop that he worked in; Uncle Pete's had always been a popular place and was usually packed full of rowdy customers demanding that their drinks be made before the person infront of them. He had to wear a white button-up shirt and black work pants with the Uncle Pete's apron and hat on over the top – not the most attractive outfit ever. The small café got very crowded and hot, usually irritating everyone in it even more than usual.

Glancing around the surprisingly empty room, he saw his best friends, Roxas, Olette and Pence cleaning tables and sweeping the floor. They all worked from 9 till 3 every day and then 12 till 3 on Saturdays; all four of them looked forward to Sunday, their only day off throughout the long weeks. Sunday was still three days away though, the thought making Hayner let out an exaggerated sigh.

"Hey Kid, get me a cappuccino and make it snappy!" Hayner turned to glance at the grumpy old man before grunting and turning towards the coffee machine and setting it to go off until the cup was full. Once it was done he swirled a small spoonful of cream through it, before handing it over to the impatient customer. Who in turn snatched it and stormed out of the door in a huff, causing Hayner to roll his eyes and rest his chin upon his arm.

This day was actually not too bad; the shop was reasonably calm, no crying babies and their flustered mothers, no loud mouths, no old people snoring. Hayner smirked softly to himself, he may have hated this job, but the pay was good. He glanced over to Roxas and noticed that his redhead boyfriend, Axel, had appeared out of nowhere and was cuddling Roxas. Hayner would never admit it to anybody, but he was slightly jealous of the two boy's relationship; he hadn't been with anyone in over 5 months.

Hayner had never been fully certain of his sexuality, he had never been with a man, but still admired their bodies or faces; in his mind he was at least Bi-curious. Glancing around the room, something outside of the window caught his attention. "Shit" he saw a familiar black beanie hat, walking towards the door. His eyes travelled further down to the small locks of blonde hair that had escaped the hat, then to the same slightly tanned face that Hayner knew all too well… Seifer Almasy.

This day had just gone from ok to terrible in the space of about 10 seconds. In his panic Hayner had knocked over one of the empty cups, grunting he bent down to pick it up, pausing to stare at the approaching idiot through a gap in the counter. He soon heard the sound of rapid tapping against the counter and assumed that Seifer was getting impatient.

Deciding to just man up, Hayner re-emerged from beneath the counter and locked gazes with the shocked bully. "Chickenwuss?" Hayner flinched at the old nickname, he hated it and made no effort to hide that fact, but that only spurred Seifer on even more. Seifer's eyes widened slightly when he noticed Hayner, but soon turned into his usual smirk, Hayner just huffed and sent Seifer a very unfriendly glare. Seifer was somewhat delighted in a twisted way that Hayner worked here; it just gave him another chance to pick on the boy.

But things were slightly awkward between the two males after that one night 3 weeks ago; they were celebrating their graduation with the rest of the classmates at a party.

"_Spin the bottle Hayner!" Olette giggled and swayed a bit from her position in the circle, a lot of alcohol had been brought and drank, making everyone very happy and delusional. Hayner smirked and reached forward for the bottle, before giving it a hard twist, watching as it spun around making many of the people watching dizzy._

_Roxas and Axel started laughing hysterically when the bottle slowed and finally stopped on no other than Seifer. Both boys stared hazily at eachother; time seemed to freeze as neither made a move. "Go on Hayner, don't be such a pansy" Pence hiccupped and slung his arm around Olette's neck, who in turn giggled again and turned a deep shade of pink._

_Hayner gulped and got onto all fours, nearly tumbling to the ground, before crawling over until his face was but a few inches away from Seifer's. Seifer's gaze fell to his 'lamer's' lips, that were parted and damp from the boy's soft panting, being the impatient person he is, Seifer took it upon himself and leaned in closing the gap between them. Cheers and catcalls erupted around the room, but everyone soon lost interest, as their drunken state made them loose focus and concentrate on something or someone else._

_Hayner moaned softly at the feel of Seifer's warm lips pressed up against his, the sound only spurred Seifer on, but he soon remembered their surroundings and parted from the younger boy. Hayner felt his cheeks turn a deep shade of red as the tall blonde puller him to his feet and dragged him out of the room and into a nearby bedroom._

_Seifer let go of Hayner's wrist and slammed the door, before turning to face the swaying boy with a lust filled gaze, making Hayner whimper lightly and back up until he toppled backwards onto the bed. Seifer stalked over to the boy like a predator after his prey, before crawling over Hayner and smirking down at the flushed body beneath him._

_Lips crashed together again, in a drunken kiss, sloppy but passionate all the same. Their lips moved against eachother and Hayner reached up to pull off the black beanie, throwing it somewhere in the room. Seifer growled when Hayner gave an experimental tug on his freed locks, and bit on his bottom lip. Hayner hissed but parted nonetheless, allowing Seifer to slip his tongue in and massage his own._

The pair had soon fallen asleep in their drunken stupor and had not gone any further with one another, they agreed to put it down to the alcohol and never talk of the incident again. "What do you want then jerk?" Seifer had bullied Hayner since they were in primary school and Hayner had not forgotten about any of it.

"A Double espresso to go and make it snappy lamer, I don't have all day" Hayner just forced a snide smile and turned away to the coffee machine, setting the plastic beaker under the machine and filling up two shot glasses of espresso before setting the machine off. He once again swirled the cream through it and snapped the lid shut, before slouching back over to where the blonde stood smirking at him.

"Your coffee" he passed it over and looked up to meet Seifer's gaze, "That will be £2.59 jerk" Seifer smirked and pushed himself off the counter before waving half-heartedly at the wide-eyed boy behind the counter, before walking towards the door.

"Thanks lamer" with that he was at the door and about to leave, "Oh, and cute uniform" he snickered and strolled out of the café leaving a wide-eyed, open-mouthed Hayner standing fuming behind his counter. He growled and hopped over the counter throwing his uniform into the back room; he yelled his goodbyes to Roxas and bolted out after Seifer. This was just the icing on the cake for the boy, he was fed up with Seifer's antics and he was going to take Seifer out even if it meant loosing.

Seifer had gone to the sandlot to drink his coffee; he always used to struggle with Hayner here when they were younger. He smirked at the memory of Hayner's face just moments ago and took a sip of his coffee. He had been thinking a lot about the relationship between him and Hayner; he had decided that he wanted to become friends of some sort.

It only made sense after having known eachother for their whole lives – it was about time that they grew up and moved on.

"Jerk, get back here!" Seifer snapped back into reality and glanced to his left, only to get tackled to the ground by Hayner, his coffee falling to the floor and spilling into the now damp sand. "You bastard!" Seifer grunted and blocked a swipe from the boy above him, before throwing his own punch, landing it on Hayner's shoulder. The boy winced and managed to hit Seifer dead on the nose, luckily it didn't break under the pressure.

"Chickenwuss get off me!" Seifer flipped them over and sat on Hayner's struggling hips, pinning his arms over his head making sure that the boy had nowhere to go. "Calm down lamer, I don't want to fight anymore" Hayner was panting in aggravation.

He was shocked to say the least, Seifer Almasy had just stopped a fight, "I… don't want to fight you anymore" Seifer let out a long breath and let his forehead fall heavily against Hayner's shoulder. "No more" It was almost desperate, and they sat for a moment before Hayner spoke up.

"Why? Why now after all of these years of bullying do you now want to stop? Lost interest have you?" his words were harsh and held a hint of pain in there, making Seifer feel unconsciously guilty for all of those years that he had put Hayner down and beaten him up. Seifer frowned and released his grasp on the boy lying beneath him, waiting for a blow that never came.

"I'm sorry lamer" Seifer sat up and rolled off of Hayner, lying on the sand next to the boy. Hayner sighed and sat up before turning and looking at Seifer's now bloody nose and slight guilt washed over him. Hayner pushed himself up and looked down at Seifer, who was staring out at the ocean that stretched out before them.

"Yeah, me too, come on, you can come back to mine and get cleaned up. Oh and next time, pay for your own coffee" Seifer smirked and took the offered hand, letting Hayner pull him to his feet. They shared a brief smile before setting off towards Hayner's house, pushing eachother playfully every now and again. After about 5 minutes of walking in a comfortable silence, Hayner's house came into view at the edge of the bay. "My parents are out of town for the next few days, so we have the house to ourselves" He wasn't sure why he added the last bit.

"Ok cool and believe me if you're going to do my nose in then I'm not going run off again without paying something" He snickered when all he received was a half-hearted glare and waited while Hayner fished around in his pockets, trying to find his keys. Seifer couldn't help it when his gaze drifted to Hayner's butt, seeing how Hayner was currently rifling through his back pocket.

Or that was what he told himself.

Hayner soon found his keys and let himself and Seifer into the small house, closing the door after them. Seifer glanced around the cosy house and seated himself on the couch, whilst Hayner wandered off into the kitchen to get a cloth for Seifer's nose. Hayner leaned against the counter in thought, was he seriously about to help Seifer Almasy, who was in his house? It all seemed so unreal for him, like something was up, like a sick joke. Anger welled up inside of the boy and he snatched the damp cloth from the bench and stormed into the living room where Seifer was resting.

"You didn't answer me, why? Is this your idea of a joke?" his face was flushed with anger and Seifer's eyes widened and his mouth just hung opened like he'd been slapped.

"What? You think this is just a joke lamer?" he glared back at the smaller blonde infront of him before continuing, "I realised that what I had done is wrong, yet you still blame me, I guess I really did fuck you up. I will say it once more and you better listen, I'm sorry Chickenwuss. I wanted to change, so maybe we could be friends, but if you can't get over yourself, then fine" Hayner's anger had slipped away after every word that had come out of Seifer's mouth.

Seifer stood and was about to leave, but Hayner grasped onto the back of his shirt and pulled him back to the couch. "I'm sorry too jerk, I didn't mean it. Here…" Hayner held up the damp cloth, but instead of giving it to Seifer, he reached over and slipped a hand around the back of Seifer's neck, holding him in place. Hayner brought the cloth up to the dried blood and dabbed at it, gently washing Seifer's nose of any evidence of their little brawl.

Seifer's breath hitched when Hayner's hand came in contact with his skin and his gaze fell to Hayner's nose, which was crinkled slightly in concentration. He grabbed Hayner's wrist, stilling his movements. For the second time between the two, time seemed to freeze as they stared into eachother's eyes, searching for the unknown.

The taller of the two leaned in and closed the gap again, it was like déjà vu for them, as hot lips moulded against the other – only this time they were sober. Hayner dropped the cloth and wrapped his arms around Seifer's neck, as he was lowered onto his back, Seifer clambering over him. Hayner gasped when a tongue lapped at his bottom lip, allowing the appendage access to his mouth. The younger male had forgotten how talented Seifer's tongue was, and when it grazed over the roof of his mouth he whimpered slightly.

Seifer pulled away and stared hazily into Hayner's glossy eyes, before moving to nip and suck along Hayner's neck, earning more moans and soft grunts of approval as he went. "God Seifer" The blonde smirked at the needy response and sat up, admiring his work. Hayner's cheeks were a soft pink and his lips were parted, inviting Seifer in for another kiss. Lips crashed together with great force as hands began to wander, pulling off the other's shirts until both were naked from the waist up.

Hayner gasped and writhed when one of Seifer's hands found its way to his left nipple, before giving it an experimental tug, then rubbing it as if apologising. The blonde smirked at the reactions he got and pulled away from the other's lips, before trailing butterfly kisses down to Hayner's right nipple; taking it into his mouth.

Hayner groaned as Seifer lapped at the rosy bud, before pulling back and blowing cold air onto it, sending shivers down his spine. Seifer's hands wandered lower as his lips trailed down to Hayner's belly button, his fingers nimbly undoing the younger's pants before removing them completely along with the blue boxers.

Hayner blushed and his hands automatically tried to cover himself up but Seifer growled and pulled his hands away, so he could see Hayner in all of his naked glory. Seifer smirked as Hayner looked away and trailed his lips down to the tip of the hardening shaft, sucking softly.

Hayner let out a strangled gasp and bucked up, sheathing himself more into Seifer's hot cavern. Seifer hummed around the leaking shaft, tasting the salty pre-cum that dripped out of the top. Seifer reached up and placed three fingers into Hayner's mouth, still teasing the throbbing tip. Hayner let out strangled gasp, taking in the fingers before quickly coating them and bucking up into the heat.

Seifer pulled away, not giving him the release he seeked, instead choosing to kiss his thighs, before slipping one finger into the unexpecting entrance. Hayner growled at the foreign intrusion, trying to shimmy away from it, but Seifer's other hand held him firmly in place. The finger was slowly thrust into the tight heat, before being pulled back out shortly after.

A second slick finger soon joined the first, making Hayner hiss and squirmed in discomfort. The fingers spread, stretching the hole until a third finger could easily join them. Hayner let out a pained cry, when he felt all three fingers stretching him, making Seifer pause and glance up in worry at the flushed boy.

Hayner just gritted his teeth and nodded, looking away as the fingers were removed and Seifer kissed back up his hickey-covered chest, until they were face to face again. With a small loving kiss Seifer thrust in until he was fully sheathed and let out a heavenly moan, but stilled to let Hayner adjust.

Hayner was on the verge of tears, it was as if his inside were being torn apart; Seifer was bigger than he had expected. But the noise of delight that had escaped the older male made him want to continue, seeking the pleasure his partner felt. He took a deep breath and wiggled his hips against Seifer's, not trusting his voice to demand movement. Seifer was all too happy to comply and slowly pulled back out before slamming back in.

Hayner's hands found their way to Seifer's shoulders, gripping them like a vice. The pain was slowly sliding away, being replaced with ever growing pleasure.

Seifer smirked as the look on Hayner's face turned to pure bliss within minutes, so Seifer picked up the pace before stopping all together. "What –" Hayner was silenced as he was spun onto his right side, before Seifer entered again, trying a different angle than before. This position seemed to work much better for Hayner, as cries of joy were spilling out of him like honey out of a pot.

Suddenly the younger let out a loud scream; Hayner's vision turned white and Seifer felt a different surface brush against him, he grinned slyly. Hayner's prostate.

Seifer hunched over the sweating boy beneath him and did short, hard thrusts directly into the most sensitive part of his partner. Each time earning either a scream of his name or loud moans, sending both slowly over the edge. Hayner soon came onto his couch, the white a great contrast to the red leather. The feeling of Hayner constricting around his member sent Seifer tumbling over the edge, as he came within the tired boy.

The two stared at eachother, but saying nothing, before the phone rang behind Hayner, breaking their gazes. Hayner groaned and reached for the phone before answering it, Seifer watched as his eyes grew wide with fear but he agreed nonetheless to the person on the other end and hung up.

"My parents are going to be back in an hour" Seifer's smirk fell as he regarded the mess they had made; they were going to have a fun time explaining why Hayner's parents' couch smelled of sex.


End file.
